


At The King's Command

by Gerec



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulative Charles, More plot than porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: As punishment for his stepfather's transgressions, Charles must service the sexual whims and desires of the nobles in the King's Court. It puts him in exactly the right position to maneuver his way to the top.





	At The King's Command

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [xmenrarepairs19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs19) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Charles’ father was captured for treason. To lower his father’s sentence Charles is also captured and has to work as a concubine/sex slave at the palace. The King (Shaw or En Sabah Nur) saw Charles being the entertainment of the night and wanted Charles for himself.  
> Notes: Charles is already popular for being a brilliant student and the most beautiful young man in the kingdom, so everyone wants him. Lots of smut.

Charles eased himself off of Shaw’s prick with a sigh, going willingly when the Chancellor pulled him into his arms, tucking his matted curls against the man’s heaving chest. It was always a pleasure to spend an evening with Sebastian Shaw, who possessed great wit and charm, and was the only one to see through Charles’ innocent façade upon his arrival at the palace. They were both creatures of intrigue after all, delighting in the currency of secrets, and Charles found in the Chancellor a ready ally to this scheming, to gain power and to divest himself of the stain upon his family name.

His punishment for his stepfather’s transgressions - to service the whims and desires of the King’s nobles – did not trouble Charles’ sensibilities, for he quite enjoyed the sex, and it gave him intimate and unparalleled access to the most powerful people in the kingdom. He found the attention flattering and the passion invigorating, though he was careful to play the part they all expected – _wanted_ – of him; the young Xavier lord that was shy and scholarly and lacking in experience, to better enjoy his debauchery at the Crown’s beneficence.

“You’re sure His Majesty will be back in time for the banquet?” he asked, as Shaw rubbed some of the spend leaking from his opening, bringing it to Charles’ lips. He licked it greedily, which made Shaw smile; he greatly preferred the honesty they shared, to the crying, unwilling victim he had to play for many of his other bed partners. “I’m most eager to move forward with our plans.”

“Are you now? Have you finally tired of the game? Making the others vie for your affections as you make them dance like puppets on a string?”

He laughed, and let Shaw plunder his mouth in a leisurely kiss. “Perhaps a bit. Stryker bores me with his attempts to break my will, as though a few spankings and bruises will scare me into submission. Frost is too cold and closed off for my tears to move her, and her influence with the King is weak at best. And the General…”

Shaw grinned, “Ah yes, Erik Lehnsherr. What has our great General done to make you so weary of his ardor?”

“He fancies himself in love with me,” Charles replied, shaking his head, “and wishes to save me from the ignoble fate of being a palace whore. I fear he has grown too attached already; I don’t want his good intentions to ruin my chances with the King.”

It was never his goal to ensnare the affections of the stoic General, who was too honest and too direct to ever gain the favor of the great En Sabah Nur. His affections made him possessive, and jealous of every other noble that Charles took to his bed; it would not suit Charles to be given to Lehnsherr solely for his use – or worse for _marriage_ – by the King, when his sight was set on a higher, more prestigious standing.    

No, he had plans to become the King’s Consort, and nothing – including _love_ – would keep him from his aim.

“Well we can’t have that now, can we?” Shaw agreed, and then yawned, settling them into a more comfortable position for their rest. “Sleep, and then tomorrow morning we can finalize these plans of yours. I’m sure it won’t be difficult to get the King’s attention, between your delightful _ass_ -ets, and Lehnsherr and I playing our parts.”

Charles closed his eyes, and relaxed thoroughly into Shaw’s embrace. “You’ll have my eternal gratitude, Chancellor, if you can help me win the King’s hand.”

He could hear the grin in Shaw’s voice when he promptly replied, “Yes, dear Charles…I’m rather counting on it.”

* * *

The banquet to celebrate the Summer Solstice proceeded as scheduled, held outside in the Royal Gardens under the stars. The King himself resided over the grand feast, perched on top of a large dais built for the occasion. The nobles of his Court were arrayed before him, with Chancellor Shaw seated to his right, across from General Lehnsherr at his left.

Charles moved from table to table, pouring spirits and sharing food, engaging occasionally in laughter or some witty banter. There were eyes on him all evening, for he was still new enough to be novelty, and his luminous presence charmed his audience to great effect. Clad in sky blue robes that were particularly fetching, Charles knew that he was attracting plenty of lustful glances – notably from Stryker who was quick to dispense with all pretense of manners. He grabbed Charles and slid greedy hands under his clothing, kissing him roughly, loudly commenting on his various body parts and how they’d been thoroughly used. It was not hard to feign embarrassment at the man’s deliberate crudeness; even more when the others merely laughed at his antics, lapping up Charles’ mortification like the evening’s fine wine.   

He chanced a glance towards the dais, and found all eyes glued to Stryker’s antics. Lehnsherr looked near to violence, eyes narrowed at the clueless noble, his possessiveness manifesting in a cold rage that Charles easily anticipated. Shaw was taking a sip from his goblet, clearly enjoying the show, and the King…

En Sabah Nur wore an expression of only mild interest, clearly unbothered by Charles’ ‘distress’ or Stryker’s crass behavior. It seemed that the King was disinclined to interfere with the affairs of his subjects, deeming it unnecessary to protect the virtue of someone tasked to be a sexual plaything. Luckily, he had predicted the King’s reaction or lack thereof, and waited patiently for the Chancellor to make his move.

He did not have to wait long.

Shaw called for him over Stryker’s heated objections, though even he was smart enough not to counter a request by the King’s right hand. Charles dutifully crossed over to sit at the man's knee, though he was immediately pulled roughly into the Chancellor’s lap. Assuming a mien of drunkenness, Shaw kissed him thoroughly and nuzzled his neck, while Lehnsherr glared with a stillness that promised great pain upon his rival. But even then he held his tongue, until Shaw ordered Charles to join him in his chambers after the feast, just loud enough for the General and the King to overhear.

“Charles has already promised to accompany me for the evening, Chancellor,” Lehnsherr snapped, every muscle in his body wracked with tension. “Perhaps you could find alternative company tonight. Betsy, or Warren would be happy to join you.”

Shaw laughed and squeezed him tighter. “They’re both lovely yes, but neither of them takes my cock quite so well—”

Lehnsherr snarled. “How dare you say such a thing in front of the King!”

“Peace, General,” Shaw interrupted with a dismissive wave. “If it means that much to you, you can fuck him first. Just send him to my quarters when you’re finished…and make sure he cleans himself up in between sessions.”

Lehnsherr slammed his hands on the table and leapt to his feet, while Shaw only grinned smugly in his seat, still clutching Charles around the waist. A hush fell over the proceedings as the nobles looked on, all of them eager to see the bad blood finally erupt between these two powerful men.

The King’s voice cut through the ringing silence, still smooth and entirely unperturbed. “Lord Xavier,’ he said, “with whom would you rather spend the evening?”

Charles was momentarily thrown by the question, though he was quick to duck his head demurely and answer, “I serve as Your Majesty commands.”

En Sabah Nur laughed, the first real emotion he’d shown since the feast began. “Indeed. Well then, I shall make it easier for all of us. You shall attend _me_ tonight, so I can see for myself how you've managed to bewitch both my brilliant Chancellor and my brave-hearted General.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he murmured, and promptly hid his smile as the King led him away by the hand.

* * *

For all that Charles had planned for it, to be taken to the King’s chambers and stripped - to service the King with his mouth and again on his hands and knees – he was wholly unprepared for what came after, as he lay naked and spent on the luxurious bed. His Majesty peppered him with slow kisses and stroked his heated skin, treating him not as a whore but a cherished lover. It made him hopeful for a subsequent return, and for the time and opportunity he needed to make it a permanent arrangement.

But then His Majesty said with great patience, “Now that you’re here and you’ve gotten what you wanted, tell me – what gifts do you bring to your King, my dear Lord Xavier? Pleased as I am with your exquisite body…I’m more interested in the devious mind that lurks inside that pretty little head.”

Charles stiffened involuntarily, and then took a deep breath. “Your Majesty, I’m not sure I understand your meaning.”

The King laughed heartily, and then leaned down to lick some of Charles’ seed from his belly. “You’ve spent the last two months working your way through my nobles, seeking their deepest and darkest secrets. So I say again, what have you brought me? For bargaining?”

“Your Majesty, I—”

“Hush,” the King said, and pressed a finger to Charles’ lips. “I will permit nothing from you but the truth. You may twist the others to suit your purpose, and tell your beautiful lies. I however, will tolerate nothing less than absolute honesty. And loyalty. _Especially_ from one who seeks to reign at my side.”

He let the shock roll through him for a moment, and then—

“On the surface Duchess Frost appears to have no weakness, save for the great affection she holds for her secret half-brother, Christian. For his safety and happiness she would gladly part with the Frosts’ great wealth and land holdings, should it ever be required. Only General Lehnsherr knows of his existence, so he could be easily implicated should anything… _happen_ to him.”

En Sabah Nur smiled at him beatifically, and gently kissed each of his fingers.

“Lord Stryker resents both the Chancellor and the General, and will not hesitate to participate in either of their downfalls. He fancies himself much smarter than he really is, and he also lacks the funds, support or men to pose any real threat to Your Majesty’s rule.

General Lehnsherr…he feels no true allegiance to you or the Crown, though his animosity towards the Chancellor keeps him on your side. He’s a passionate man for which love and honor means more than loyalty. If I…that is to say…”

“The truth, I do not fear it,” the King prompted.

“He would kill you if I asked it of him,” Charles said, and En Sabah Nur only smiled at his bold claim. “For love of me he would do anything I wanted; run away with me, never to return or overthrow your rule and become King in your place. Otherwise he’s of little threat to you or Genosha. Erik has no real desire for power…only what he holds dear to his heart.”

“Good, good,” His Majesty hummed, and then asked, “and what of the Chancellor, your confidant and conspirator? Does your loyalty rest with Sebastian Shaw, Charles? Does he work to replace me as Genosha’s king? Promising a place at his side should your schemes bear fruit?”

He could sense it now, the razor’s edge upon which he balanced, with one wrong word toppling him over into pain worse than death. So Charles gambled everything by hiding nothing, and hoped that his candor would be enough to sway the King.

“Shaw has my gratitude yes, but not my loyalty, for I am loyal only to myself and what I want to accomplish. And what I want is to restore my father’s good name and rise above my current predicament, and use my gifts to the benefit of Genosha and its king. A better strategist am I than your Chancellor, and a better tactician than your General; only I of all your nobles am truly worthy to serve at your side.”

Charles held his breath then and waited, as En Sabah Nur gazed into his eyes and smoothed a stray curl from his face. He felt truly _seen_ for the first time in his life, by one who understood both his pride and his capabilities. There was no one but the King who deserved a Consort like Charles, and Charles deserved nothing less than to be wed to a King.

His Majesty rolled on top of him and chuckled, heedless of the mess that still marked his stomach. Charles parted his thighs willingly and pulled the King close, arching at the fullness of being breached again, so soon after their previous coupling.

“Tomorrow we shall discuss what to do about the General’s feelings for you, as well as the Chancellor’s ambitions. I shall commute your sentence and announce our engagement, and we can even start planning for a fall wedding. But for now you shall stay and pledge your loyalty to me…with your tight arse and your wicked tongue. Does that please you, my future Consort?”

Charles smiled. “I serve as Your Majesty commands.” 


End file.
